


So What If I Am?

by susgaynotsus



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), F/F, Gang ATEEZ, Gang Bangtan Boys | BTS, Gang MAMAMOO, Gang NCT, Gang Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Mess, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Much death, Namjoon is their dad, Okay bye, Rewrite, Seokjin is a baker, Soft Park Jimin (BTS), Top Jeon Jungkook, everybody is very gay, fuck you jeonsflirt, i didn't bother with correct ages, its the same tags as the first one basucally, jeongin is a cute fox child, jungkook has hella animals, just pretend like it makes sense uwu, not really but u get the point, okay this is taking too long and my head hurts, the first one was ass, we love to see it, yuuuh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susgaynotsus/pseuds/susgaynotsus
Summary: Jeon Jungkook had never been good with feelings. But that was always okay because he didn't have anyone to feel for, so it didn't matter. Everything was okay as long as he had his two best friends, Namjoon and Taehyung. They knew what to expect from him, so his emotionless state was never a surprise. And he certainly was emotionless, and everything was certainly going okay. That was until a certain blonde haired boy giggled his way into his life. Jungkook was frustrated - he coudn't get him out of head. Park fucking Jimin was breaking all his barriers.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Choi San, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin, Kim Seungmin/Bang Chan, Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Jung Hoseok - Relationship, Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	So What If I Am?

**Author's Note:**

> *insert nervous face*
> 
> hEy, how y'all doin?...I know i been gone for like seven years but I"m back now so that doesn't matter yay (please don't kill me)! anyways, I decided to rewrite this into a serious story since the first is an abomination that I couldn't bring myself to get rid of lmao. Hope you guys enjoy, and remember that I love you all so much <3<3
> 
> keep your mask on, wash your hands, drink your water, and remember to vote!!!!
> 
> Bye babies <3

Let’s see, freshman year of high school is where it all started. Since the first time he killed someone, he’s always had the same question.

Why am I alive?

There are a million different ways to answer that, everybody has their own definition of life.

For some, it’s fame; others, it’s money, maybe even lamb skewers.

...He’s just kidding, please don’t take him seriously.

It is something that has eluded him for years, for the longest time he’s felt like he’s just drifting through life. Almost like he’s on autopilot. Nothing fazes him anymore and it’s very hard to get any type of reaction out of him.

“Me. Jeon,” His teacher chides him, “unless you want to be filing papers for the rest of the day, I suggest you pay attention.”

“Yes sir.” Jungkook answers with no emotion, needless to say, he continues to be in his own world.

Everything is pointless in his eyes, school doesn't teach him anything he doesn’t already know, and he has no friends except Taehyung and Namjoon, they are the only things that matter to him. As long as he has them, he’s fine and the rest of the world is irrelevant.

It may seem depressing to other people, but it’s the way he likes it.

Mr. Ambrose, who is his financing teacher, ends class right as the bell rings just like always. He has an uncanny way of knowing exactly what time it is without ever looking at a clock. Not that he has one anyway, he claims that it's a waste of good money.

Jungkook gathers his stuff and puts his headphones in, like always, the girls surround him and ask if he wants to sit with them, and he glares at them until they go away. He doesn’t know why they still like him, he always treats them with no respect, not even as something to just fuck and walk away from. 

Their existence means absolutely nothing to him. 

When Jungkook walks into the hallway, he sees Tae waiting by his classroom door talking to one of his million admirers. He always likes to entertain them even though he knows he’s never going to give them a chance, he’s just like that. They have never been good people, but it doesn’t matter to them. Nothing, no one else’s feelings or opinions make any difference. 

So, he breaks and gains hearts left and right without caring.

When he spots Jungkook, he immediately stops talking to the guy he is flirting with and walks up. The black haired teen receives a frown that he returns with a dangerous look. You can call him aggressive, it kinda comes as a package deal with the lifestyle he lives.

The guy blushes and runs away, vaguely he wonders what it’s like to be on the receiving end of his glare. He’s been told that they’re hot, but he finds nothing sexy about being stared down maliciously. 

“Kookie,” Tae sings and hugs him, “I missed you!”

He smiles a fraction and hugs him back gently, even though he doesn’t respond with words, Taehyung knows Jungkook feels the same. They have that connection, he is one of the only people he trusts. 

Tae grabs his arm and leads him to the lunch room. Of course, it’s packed with different people all having their own conversations. He’s always wondered what it would be like to live someone else’s life. Would it be fun? Would he like it?

Would he never want to leave?

He quickly shakes that thought from his head, there’s nothing that could ever change his fate. He’s never gonna get out of the life he lives, and he doesn’t want to.

That’s it. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Like always, Tae leads them to their signature table in the corner of the room and starts to ramble on about his day. Namjoon joins soon after and gets the same greeting Jungkook did. There, at that table, is Jungkook’s whole world. To him, it’s just the three of them against everybody else, and that’s the way he likes it. 

“Jungkook,” Namjoon calls gently and the teen looks up from the book he’s reading on his phone, “how has your day been?”

“Fine.” He answers softly. Namjoon knows talking isn’t Jungkook's favorite things, but he also knows he will never open his mouth again if he doesn’t make conversation, so he presses on.

“What did you learn about in your finances class? I’m sure Mr. Ambrose has lots of good advice, other than you shouldn’t spend money at all.” He speaks with an amused smirk on his face and Jungkook chuckles a bit before putting his phone down, “Well today someone accidentally got chalk on his suit and he said it was coming out of their paycheck? I think it was off of reflex, but he made the dude give him five dollars anyways. Then he complained that it was only ten years old and in mint condition. He made them work as his assistant for the rest of the day.”

Taehyung laughs loudly, “I love him! His wife is awesome too.”

“Yeah, “ He smiles, “he calls her Mr. Linton for some reason, when we asked her, she just glared at him and said that it was a ‘bloody long story’. Then we asked him and he made the guy file papers for wasting time.”

“Sounds about right,” Namjoon rolls his eyes, “when I was in his class, Mrs. Ambrose had busted in wearing a men’s tailcoat with peacock patterns and started to yell at him about how Karim pushed her out of a moving car.”

“Who is Karim?” Jungkook asks curiously.

Namjoon just shakes his head, “You’ll see.”

Jungkook’s ear twitches and he stops talking, Taehyung and Namjoon continue to exchange stories about their classes as the bunny-like teen’s eyes flicker from place to place before landing on a specific person. At seventeen years old, Jungkook has already been in his line of business for years, and has acquired a few talents from it. Being able to tell when someone is near him is just one of them. With a look that Taehyung and Namjoon know all too well from Jungkook, they all wipe the smiles off their faces and go silent. It turns out to be one of the guys from Jungkook’s English class, and he is a blushing mess as he looks at him. The long haired teen doesn’t pay him much attention and levels him with the same bored stare he gives everybody. Jungkook knows he can see his obvious disinterest but that doesn’t deter him, which he thinks is pretty brave. 

“U-um J-jungkook oppa!” His glare turns sharp and he sees his admirer visibly gulp, “I just wanted to k-know if you wanted to s-study together.”

Before Jungkook can stay completely silent, Taehyung gives him a charming smile and answers for him, “Ah, he’s actually kinda tired right now. Maybe you should come back another time, he gets really cranky when he’s sleepy.”

Jungkook turns his stare on him, but Taehyung just ignores it and continues to smile at the guy. His eyes flicker back to his classmate. Blue hair, pretty brown eyes, full lips, a cute nose, and nice thighs; the longer Jungkook looks at him, the more he doesn’t find him ugly in any way, but he isn’t his gun either so he’s not interested.

“A-actually,” he gives Tae a nervous smile, “I wanted Jungkook-oppa to answer.”

Taehyung sighs and shrugs, “Well, I tried.”

The guy turns toward him with a hopeful glint in his eye and Jungkook let’s the annoyance he’s feeling from his time with them being interrupted coat his words, “Fuck off.”

He sees the tears gather in his eyes from his harsh statement as he nods and runs back to his friends, they comfort him as he cries, some even send glares his way. He returns them with a murderous look that makes them turn away quickly.

“Damn Kook,” Tae laughs, “you didn’t have to be so mean.”

“Fuck him.” Jungkook growls with an unexplainable anger at no one in particular. Taehyung and Namjoon notice that always seems to be the case these days, and Jungkook couldn’t explain it to them even if he wanted to. He wonders if he would be a better person if he could, but stops because he knows wondering won’t change anything.

They finish lunch without any more inference, but at that point, Jungkook is already pissed beyond reasoning so anyone in his path receives his unadulterated rage. By the end of class, he has almost fought six people and his teachers had avoided him for the rest of the day, except for Mr. Ambrose of course. Jungkook respects him fully, he’s the only one that has never been deterred by his toxic moods, which is good because Jungkook knows that he is one of the only reasons he doesn’t get expelled half of the time.

Even as Taehyung drives them to where their next job will be, Jungkook can’t stop his seething, if he’s being honest, he doesn’t want to. Anger is the only emotion he is good at handling and loves it, it makes him good at what he does.

He grits his teeth as they pull up to a worn down apartment complex in a bad neighborhood, it isn't anything new to Jungkook, since he had started out in the same place. The teen makes sure that his pistol is fully loaded before opening the door and stepping out. Hiding the weapon in his pants, he follows Taehyung into the complex. When they walk in, his brother immediately makes a beeline for the staircase, completely avoiding the elevator. Despite the old and worn out interior, Jungkook notices there are many cameras around the lobby, not that it matters. The police won’t spend time looking into any crime that happens around this neighborhood, so it was actually a waste of money.

The two walk in a comfortable silence until they make it to the thirteenth floor, and Taehyung adjusts the black mask on his face before walking into the hallway and right up to the door on the right. Taehyung wastes no time in kicking the door in, startling the malnourished cat that was resting on the couch. Jungkook goes after it while Taehyung searches for their target, and finds it hiding under a dining room table that seems like it will fall at any second. The teen sets his gun on the table and slowly reaches out to it, not even flinching when it scratches and hisses at him. When he gets it in his arms, he begins to rub its fur and rock it gently; it takes at least five minutes, but Jungkook finally manages to get it to calm down enough to rest comfortably in his hold. 

They stay like that for a while, with him humming softly and it purring while he scratches behind its ear, but that calm is interrupted when he hears Taehyung calling his code name from inside one of the rooms. With a last kiss to the pitch black feline’s head, he puts it down and walks to where he heard his voice. Jungkook finds him unmasked in a small bedroom with their target who is on his knees and shaking from fear. 

“Mister Lee,” Tae drawls in his baritone voice while picking at his nails, “it’s nice to see you again. If I’m not mistaken, the last time we met you were with a small girl.” He levels the terrified man with a dangerous glare, “Where is she?”

“I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about!” He cries desperately and shakes his head,”I s-swear!”

“That’s interesting. Are you sure about that?”

“Yes! Please, let me go!”

“You see,” Taehyung lets out a humorless chuckle, “it’s funny because that’s not what a little birdie told me. If I’m not mistaken, you were-“

“They were lying! Let me go!”

The man goes silent at the feeling of the cool metal of Jungkook’s gun on his forehead and Taehyung grips his jaw harshly, “You will do well to hold your tongue while I’m speaking, bitch. Now, as I was saying,” he stands back up and twirls his gun around while leaning on a wall, “you were at a club last night where you sold that beautiful little girl, isn’t that right?”

The man’s eyes widen and Jungkook can see the moment he realizes there is no getting out of this, he’d made his decision, now he’s gonna pay the price for it.

_ Serves him right _ , Jungkook smirks,  _ fucking pig. _

“N-no...I-“

“You what?” Taehyung spits, his teeth bared animalistically and fists clenched hard enough for him to pop veins, “You sold an innocent girl to an old fucking rapist for your next hit! You traffic women everyday just to feed your addiction?! You molest small children for your own enjoyment?! YOU FUCKING WHAT!? TELL ME!”

“I DID IT! I FUCKING DID IT, OKAY?” The man yells desperately and slumps down. It is silent for a few seconds as Taehyung glares at the man hatefully. “I sold her for enough money to make me rich for the rest of my life. They pay a lot for girls like her; short, curvy, smooth brown skin, she was perfect. I couldn’t pass up the offer. I just couldn’t.”

“Yeah?” Taehyung sneers, “Well I hope it was fucking worth it.” He turns to Jungkook and nods before walking out of the room. With rage clouding his mind, he puts his gun away and takes out his signature knife. 

Jungkook grabs the man’s face, slicing from lip to ear on both sides of his cheeks, his screams of agony music to his ears as he watches the blood stream down his neck. With a smile, Jungkook moves on to his eyes, taking his time to carefully gouge out the right one out, but frowns as the man in his hold trashes widely while screaming for help at the top of his lungs, the cuts in his face stretching and bleeding profusely with every word.

“Hm,” he mumbles to himself and runs his hand through his hair, getting blood on the long black strands, “I’ll have to do something about that, won’t I?” The teen pauses his carving to look around the room in search of something to hold the man down, he quickly finds rope under the bed and pulls it out with a look of disgust, “You probably used this to tie up those girls you were raping, huh?”

The man doesn’t respond, and continues to scream for help. 

“Well, no matter.” Jungkook shrugs and ties the man’s neck and arms to the bedpost, keeping him from moving his upper half, and slightly choking him. Jungkook takes a step back to admire his progress.

The man’s bottom half of his face and neck are drenched in his blood, his lower cheeks hang limply, showing his rotten teeth and gums; his right eye lid is gone and the eye is hanging out of his socket. All in all, Jungkook thinks he looks like a zombie and he feels pride at his work, but there is some lingering dissatisfaction so he decided to continue.

Instead of taking the other eye out, the long haired teen moves on to his hands. He contemplates for a few seconds on what he should do before deciding to grab the man’s limb. He starts carefully and slowly cuts off his pinkie finger, ignoring his victim’s wail and pleas for him to stop, he proceeds to remove his middle finger and thumb the same way.

Once he’s finished doing the same thing to the other hand, he grabs the bleeding limb and carves his first name initial into it.

J, on the right; and, K, on the left.

Vaguely, Jungkook notices that the man has stopped thrashing and one look at him tells the teen that he doesn’t have much time left, so he hurries to continue his job.

He peels the nails off the man’s remaining fingers and cuts off his left ear while enjoying the last of his screams. With a satisfied huff at his job, he figures he should finish quickly.

Jungkook gathers blood from different parts of his victims body and writes ‘BTS’S REAPER WAS HERE’ on the wall.

The teen grins at the room, knowing he’s really outdone himself this time. He leaves, humming while removing his black gloves and replacing them with new ones, and goes to find that cat again. He spots him in the same place he put him down and smiles as he picks him up.

“Hello kitty.” He rumbles and rubs his fur, “You’re coming home with me, I’ll make sure that you're never hungry again.”

“Jungkook.” Taehyung’s voice sounds throughout the apartment and Jungkook walks into the living room where he’s seated, “Let's go home so you can take a shower, maybe we can go eat afterwards.”

“Yeah,” he smiles at him, “sounds good. I have to pick up some things from the store for this little guy anyways.”

Taehyung looks down at the black ball of fur in Jungkook’s arms and melts, “Aww, he’s so cute! What’re you gonna name him?”

The long haired teen furrows his eyebrows and bites his lip in contemplation, unconsciously licking the blood that had splattered on them, “I think...night.”

“Night?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook kisses it’s head, “it suits him. Dontcha think?”

Taehyung studies his pitch black fur and green eyes, “Yeah, it does. Anyway, we should head out.”

“Okay.” 

The two put their masks back on and get back into their black BMW after putting plastic over the floors and seats so as not to get any blood on them. Jungkook uses a wet wipe and mirror to get all the splattered blood off of his face and neck, smiling at no one in particular as he remembers his art work in that room waiting for someone to find it, he engages in small talk with Taehyung.

BTS is a gang consisting of three members. Destruction, the leader; Vante, the assassin; and Death Reaper, the goon. No one knows what they look like under their signature face masks with their gang symbol on it, and they’re known for how they kill their targets. 

Destruction earned his name because all his victim’s bones are destroyed before they’re shot in the head. Not only that, but there is never any indication that he uses any type of weapon, so he breaks their limbs with his bare hands. His full title is the Demon of Destruction.

Vante is known for his stealthy and tidy way of killing. All his bodies have only one slit to the throat, and are all hung on a wall with nails driven through their hands and feet. He always leaves a note by their bodies that reads:  _ The damned will burn in hellfire, so says your ‘merciful’ God. _

The last member of BTS is the most feared. Of all the group members, his crimes are always the most gruesome and bloodcurdling. His victims are always mutilated, with varying parts of their bodies strewn across the floor or hung on the walls. While there is no rhyme or reason to the disembodiment of his victims, something that is always the same with his bodies are the cuts going from the corner of their lips to their ears. People rumor that he enjoys watching them endure immense pain just to scream for help that will never come, and others say it’s a mockery of the fake smiles people plaster on to make themselves seem sane. Regardless of the reason, everybody agrees that he is the most dangerous, therefore giving him his name: The Death Reaper.

————————————————————

“Namjoon, we’re home!” Taehyung calls as they close the door to their cabin. Since they’re in the business that they’re in, Namjoon decided that it would be a good idea to have the home be in secluded woods.

Harder to find.

Harder to track.

Hides gunshot sounds well.

It is the perfect place for them, not to mention the scenery.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Namjoon yells back and they look at each other in fear.

You see, Namjoon’s nickname ‘The God of Destruction’ is not just about his job, only Jungkook and Taehyung know about how clumsy the leader of the infamous gang BTS is.

He literally destroys almost everything he touches. Glasses, walls, light switches, pans, industrial knives, almost anything you put in front of him, he can break.

Not to mention his horrible history with cooking. It took them having two replace two kitchens, all their cutlery, and dining room set to ban their gentle giant from ever touching a stove again.

The two rush into the kitchen to find Namjoon sitting there with an amused smile and thick book in his lap.

“Hello children, how were your days?”

Both men let out sighs of relief and move to sit across from him at their island.

“Fine. School was boring and the mission went well. I didn’t see Jungkook’s creation this time, but I’m sure it was amazing.”

Jungkook smiles at the praise, “It is one of my favorites so far.”

“Ah- really?!” Taehyung looks at him in surprise, “Aw man, I should've went in.”

“Anyway,” Jungkook looks around the table for a certain black ball of fur, “I got…” the teen smiles as he finds him and picks him up above the island, “a cat!”

Namjoon looks at the feline in his youngest son’s arms and replaces his urge to coo at it with a tired small, “Jungkook, that’s the third animal you’ve brought home.”

“Yeah...but Reaper doesn’t count because I found him on the street.” As if he heard his name, Jungkook’s black and white pit bull mix walks into the room and sits by his leg.

Jungkook found him while he was walking down the street and saw him being beat by two crackheads, needless to say, he got a new home and those two got rearranged faces.

Namjoon sighs and rubs his forehead, “Okay, fine, but what about Grim? You got him when you killed that sex trafficker.”

Jungkook tucks his overgrown hair behind his ear, “Fair, but you should’ve seen him. He was all excited and jumping everywhere, I’m pretty sure that was the first time anyone ever rubbed his fur. Plus, I’ve never seen a dog of his size, I couldn’t pass him up. Speaking of- come here Grim!”

The three men wait quietly as they hear loud footsteps and see a seven foot tall Great Dane saunter it’s way into the kitchen. When Jungkook had seen him

walk into the living room after he’d finished making a creation out of his previous owner, he’d immediately fell in love with him. Then, his huge ass got super excited when the teen rubbed his fur and started to lick all over his face, his tongue was bigger than Jungkook’s entire head, but that didn’t deter him from his mission.

“Hey baby~” He coos and rubs the side of his face. 

When on all fours, the dog is about three feet seven inches, on his two legs, he’s seven feet and six inches tall, which is possibly Jungkook’s favorite thing about him.

“Just-“ Namjoon chuckles and shakes his head,” just try not to pick up anymore, okay?”

“No promises.”

“I’ll take it.”

“Anyways~” Taehyung sings and throws his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders, “we should all go out to eat tonight. The mission was successful and we got a new animal, so today was a good day.” 

“I agree,” Namjoon smiles, “I have some good news for you guys anyway. We can celebrate that too.”

“News?” Jungkooks and rubs Night absentmindedly, “What news?”

“Ah- well. You guys remember that operation at the drug factory last month?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Um, there was a guy there who fed me all the information we needed. He wants to join BTS, and,” he smirks at Jungkook, “ he especially wants to meet you Kookie.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen and he blushes, “Why? He doesn’t even know what I look like.”

“He doesn’t have to.” Taehyung chuckles and takes a sip of his pineapple juice, “Your outline is all people need.”

“Hah. Hah.” Jungkook rolls his eyes and hugs Grim, “What does he even look like anyway?”

“Hm, if I were to explain it to you, you’d just end up confused, so I’ll just say very thick. Big ass, very round and bouncy. It’s nice, you'll like him. He’s totally your type.”

“Good to know. Well,” Jungkook gestures for Grim to move and stands up, “I’m going to go take a shower so we can leave.”

The two wave to him as he makes his way down the long hallway to his bedroom with Grim, Night, and Reaper right behind him. When he gets into the shower, he wonders about the guy Namjoon had been talking about. It’s just...unusual for someone to want to meet him. Of course there have been others, but they were all hell bent on revenge for their loved ones that Jungkook murdered; there has never been anybody who wanted to meet him and didn’t want to kill him slowly, so, understandably, Jungkook is very apprehensive.

Of course, if things go left he’ll just kill them, so it’s not that he’s nervous about the ordeal going south; he’s more so worried about what will happen if it goes well. Depending on what happens, there’ll be another member of BTS, another member of the family, someone else he’ll have to get to know and share his space with. He’s not very sure if he’s ready for that, or ever will be for that matter. Not to mention all the uncertainties and things that could go wrong. 

What if the guy trades on them? They’ll be able to kill him fairly quickly (he’s confident in their skills but the guy could be an expert at getting away so he hopes they’ll be able to kill him fairly quickly), but he could still have given away information about them before they get him.

What if they don’t get along well? If their personalities don’t match, there will be animosity between them and Jungkook would rather kill the guy than let that happen. He refuses for there to be any bad energy in their home, he won’t allow it.

What if he likes Fortnite? Jungkook will kill him. There is no discussion about it.

There’s just a lot of things that could happen and put their whole family in danger, but Jungkook also knows it is well overdue for them to add someone in their pack. His two hyungs are more than enough for Jungkook, but it would be nice for him to have someone else to care for. 

With a sigh, he turns off the water and steps out of the shower. After wrapping a towel around his waist, he uses his hand to wipe off the fog covered mirror and stares at his reflection.

He looks...handsome. At least, that’s what people say, with his sharp jawline, dark brown eyes, and long black hair, he’s most people’s wet dream; but only he sees what no one else does.

Only he sees his hollowed out cheeks, the insane look in his eyes, and the crazed smile on his face. The him before BTS.

_ That’s still you Jungkook.  _ A familiar voice sounds in his head, one that he despises with all his heart.  _ You haven’t changed, nothing has changed. You have no one and you mean nothing. They don’t actually care about you, they’re just using you. Just like your parents. _

“ _ Shut up.” _ Jungkook hisses at his reflection and clenches his teeth.

_ Why? Is the infamous Death Reaper getting sensitive?  _ The voice laughs cruelly, and Jungkook grabs his head roughly.

“ **Shut up.** ” He growls, but receives another laugh.

_ Or, maybe you know I’m right and can’t handle the truth. Isn’t that right, bunny? _

_ “ _ Shut the fuck up _!”  _ Jungkook punches the mirror, effectively breaking the glass, “Shut up, shut up, shut up! You’re wrong! I killed you once, just go away! Leave me the fuck alone!”

The teens drops to the ground and covers his ears hard enough that all he can hear is a faint ringing sound. He waits for ten minutes, when he’s sure the voice is gone, he uncovers his ears and curls in on himself in the corner of the room. Eventually, he hears the door being opened and feels a warm tongue lick his arm. He looks up to see Grim staring from where he laid down in front of the teen, and Jungkook gives him a wobbly smile that’s followed with tears and a pitiful whine that makes his heart ache. The Great Dane immediately gets up and rests his head on Jungkook’s shoulder, letting the teen hug him tightly as he sobs.

After two minutes, Jungkook hears eight more pairs of footsteps and feels Night rubbing against his leg comfortingly while Reaper licks his arms and exposed torso. He cries harder at the knowledge that all his animals are trying to make him feel better and that eventually attracts Taehyung, who gasps when he sees the broken down teen.

“Aw, Kookie,” he whines and Grim moves back so the blue haired male can see Jungkook properly, his heart breaks at the sight of his puffy eyes and wet cheeks, “what happened. Was it him again?”

Jungkook nods softly and swallows thickly when Taehyung hugs him, trying his very best not to start crying again. That’s all thrown out of the window when Namjoon walks in, examines the room, and gives Jungkook that kind, understanding look that he always does. 

The teen breaks down into a fit of sobs and feels Namjoon’s strong hand carding through his hair gently, the six of them stay like that until the sun starts to set, filling the room in a beautiful orange glow.

“I feel better now.” Jungkook sighs as he goes lax in Taehyung’s hold, “I’m sorry for breaking the mirror Namjoon-hyung.”

The tall man gives Jungkook his signature dimpled smile, “It’s okay, Kookie. I’m sorry that this happened to you. Do you think it’s time to start seeing Noona again?”

Jungkook shakes his head vehemently, “No. I don’t need it, I was just in a bad headspace today, but-“ he sits up and smiles genuinely at both of them, “I’m excited to finally go out to eat again! We’re always so busy these days, I only ever see you guys at school.”

Taehyung chuckles at his pout, “Okay, Kookie, we can still go, only if you’re really up to it.”

“I am!” The black haired teen chirps and stands up abruptly, startling Reaper who had his head resting on Jungkook’s lap, he eagerly makes his way into his bedroom and chooses a black hoodie, black tank top, black jeans, and his black Timberlands to wear. When he’s finished getting dressed, he puts on deodorant and his favorite cologne before walking into the kitchen where they had all filed while waiting for Jungkook.

He laughs at Taehyung who seems to be having a staring contest with Reaper who’s blank stare back makes the ordeal worth watching for the next two minutes. Jungkook is not surprised when neither one of them back down, Taehyung has a talent for controlling his body so well that it’s actually scary, but Reaper is known for being able to go for an unnaturally long time without moving a muscle on his face, so the winner will not be decided easily.

In the end, Namjoon has to step in between the two, otherwise, they would go on all night.

Trust him. It’s happened.

“Okay guys,” Jungkook beams and they all turn their attention to him, “we can go.”

“Cool!” Taehyung throws Reaper one last glare which is returned with no emotion from the dog, “There’s this bar slash restaurant named Paradise that just opened up, I hear it’s really good too.”

“Sounds good.” Namjoon grabs one of the sets of keys off of the hook,”We’ll wait for you in the car, Kook.”

Jungkook nods and his two hyungs walk out of the house, leaving him with his three animals. He gives them all a sweet smile and kneels in front of Reaper, “Hey babe,” he pets his head and the dog melts under his touch, “I’m taking Grim with me this time. I need you to keep the house safe. Watch over Night for me. You’re my strongest baby, so I’m depending on you, okay?” Reaper stares at him for a few seconds before nodding and licking his face in goodbye.

With a kiss on Reaper’s head, Jungkook leads Grim outside, where Namjoon and Taehyung are waiting in their iridescent blue Mercedes truck. Once everybody is settled, Taehyung starts the drive down their wooded path that only they know about. Despite being the oldest in their trio, Namjoon has been banned by his two sons from ever touching a wheel again. The last time he drove, he ended up crashing into the front of their target's house, effectively killing the drug dealer and his culprit wife, but also setting a raging fire that ended with their car blowing up while they ran for their lives away from the explosion.

Granted, this was a few months ago, but they’d rather not risk something like it again. Better safe than sorry.

Jungkook busies himself with rubbing Grim’s large head resting on his lap while scanning the forest passing them. One of the main reasons that Jungkook had chosen this house as the one he absolutely wanted is the view. Not only are the grass and leaves a healthy, vibrant green, there are all types of colors of flowers that line the ground and trees in the most prominent being purple, yellow, pink, and white. It’s almost like a hidden sanctuary for the three of them that no one else will ever find. 

There are an abundance of different birds that live in the trees, along with other wildlife that includes foxes, rabbits, and bears here and there. His only concern had been a wild animal breaking into their house while they were gone, but that was solved when he first got Reaper, whom he trained diligently to make sure he was more than capable of protecting their residence. 

“So,” Taehyung interrupts their silence with a curious glance at Jungkook, “word on the street is that you and the girl Seehyun hooked up. Quick question, and I want you to be completely honest with me, are you...straight?”

Jungkook’s eyebrows raise in obvious disbelief at Taehyung’s words, “First off, I don’t even know a Seehyun, and no, I’m not straight. That’s literally disgusting, please don’t ever insult me like that again.”

“Oh thank god.” His hyung lets out a relieved sigh and crooks a smile at him, “I knew you weren’t, I just had to make sure you were still my healthy, beautiful, gay son.”

“I agree.” Namjoon smiles at him, then looks at Taehyung in confusion, “who told you that anyway?”

“Ah- some thot from my class who has been trying to jump my bones for about a month now.” He shrugs, “I don’t even know her name, but she told me if I was waiting on Kookie, I should just give up because he’s in love with her best friend Seehyun, which is laughable, but she seemed to think it would work. Oh- we’re here!l

Taehyung pulls into the parking lot of a rustic themed restaurant and they file out of the car. Jungkook wonders if they’ll let Grim in since they’ve never been there before, but brushes it off because money is a very tempting thing when used correctly.

“Welcome!” A good looking waiter addresses them with a charming smile, “We’re more than happy to have you handsome gentlemen here at Paradise! Would you like to place an order to pick up?” He then lays his eyes on the man sized dog at Jungkook’s side, and his eyes widen, “Oh my god! He’s so cute! And huge? I’ve never seen a dog of his size before! That’s amazing! Anyway, what would you guys like to do?”

Taehyung smirks at him and watches the guy’s face start to turn red, “We’ll take a table for three please. Preferably in the back somewhere.”

“Will do! Right this way!” The man leads them past tables of different customers who seem to be from all walks of life before bringing them to a secluded booth right by the exit door and far enough from the window that they wouldn’t be able to be shot at.

“Okay! You fine gentlemen, and dog, can sit here and I’ll be back to get your order shortly!”

“Thanks cutie.” Taehyung winks at the man and he blushes before walking away quickly.

Jungkook takes his time to observe their surroundings. There are four exits, which he finds to be interesting since he’s never seen that many in a restaurant. One where they’re sitting, one right by the entrance, one by the bar, and he knows there’s one in the kitchen from having to escape these types of places quickly. Other than that, the restaurant is very nice. The mahogany and black themed decor matches the vibe of the place nicely. It’s warm, almost fancy, but the casual atmosphere and variety of people makes it seem like a regular spot for anybody.

“This is nice.” Namjoon mutters and looks around, silently marking all of the doors, he looks across the table to his two sons (he doesn’t actually have kids, but that doesn’t stop him from loving them like he does), “How do you guys like it?”

“It's cool!” Taehyung exclaims quietly with a gleam in his eyes, “I’m gonna come here all the time, I can tell!”

“I like it.” Jungkook smiles and rubs Grim’s head, “It’s comfy.”

“That’s good. Maybe we’ll invest in it so that they can make one by your school, what do you guys think?”

Both teens nod eagerly which makes Namjoon chuckle, his dimples popping out against his tanned skin, “That’s what I’ll do then.”

Before they can say anything else, the guy, Joonghyun according to his name tag, pops back up with another bright grin. Vaguely, Jungkook wonders how someone could be so happy doing anything. “Hi guys, I’m back! Have you decided on your orders?”

“Well, what do you think we should have? It’s our first time here after all.”

Joonghyun taps his chin in thought as he sways side to side for a couple seconds before snapping and giving them another smile, “I got it! We’ll have three- or, “he looks to Jungkook and points at Grim, “is he eating too?”

“Yes.”

Joonghyun nods, “ So we’ll make those four spicy bitches for you four wonderful customers.”

“Spicy bitches?” Namjoon asks and receives an amused smile in return.

“You’ll see.”

The three glance at each other in apprehension and Taehyung makes a funny face at them before they bust out in laughter, Jungkook is the first to calm down and gives them a tender look, “I’m really glad that we got to do this today.”

“Me too!” Taehyung beams.

“Yes, we should definitely make sure we do this more often. Although, we will be going out to dinner this weekend to meet the informant, with masks of course. He will be without one though, since we’ll need to see his face in order to track him down if worse comes to worse.”

“Do you know his name?” Jungkook asks curiously, eyes wide and Taehyung coos at him.

“Well, he goes by Black Swan, but we’ll be getting the rest of his information when we meet. Anyways, he specifically requested to have thirty minutes alone with you, Kook. Are you okay with that?”

The maknae gives Namjoon a surprised face and furrows his eyebrows in disbelief, “Are we sure that he isn’t talking about another guy here?”

Namjoon lets out a chuckle, showing off his signature dimples, “Do you know someone else named the Death Reaper with butt length black hair?”

“I guess not.” Jungkook pouts and crosses his arms, making his two hyungs laugh, “Hey! This isn’t funny! Tae-hyung!”

“I’m sorry, I’m done.” Taehyung wipes his tears and lets out a sigh followed by a few more giggles, “I’m sorry. Anyways, what’s bothering you about this so much?”

“Do  _ you  _ know anybody in our line of business that wants to meet you?” He asks incredulously with raised eyebrows.

“Hm,” Taehyung hums and nods, “okay, I see where you’re coming from, but don’t think too much about it. You’re worrying yourself for no reason, Namjoon-hyung wouldn’t bring anybody who wishes you ill will and you know that.”

“I know.” He whines and rests his head in his arms, “I just have a weird feeling about this.”

“Hey,” Jungkook feels Namjoon’s big hand card through his hair and lifts his head to meet his worried look, “weird as in bad? I can call this off if you think something will go wrong-”

“No!” Jungkook speaks quickly, making Taehyung giggle. While he's not too certain of whether the meeting will go well, he’s way too curious to pass up the opportunity to see whoever wants to find him so desperately.

“Okay then...just let me know if you change your mind Kookie.”

“Got it- yup.”

The three fall back into comfortable banter as Joonghyun returns with their drinks, and Jungkook realizes how much he’s missed this. Since their recent spike in popularity as a gang, they’ve been busy with drug deals, missing persons cases, and everything under the sun; which, expectantly, leaves them with very little time to do anything else.

Really, Jungkook thinks, they’re more of a vigilante group than anything. They take down hardcore drug rings that infest poor communities, stop thieves in different nieghborhoods, retrieve kidnapped or sold people and return the to their loved ones, hell- they’ve even dropped off criminals at the police station. 

So, yeah, you could call them good guys. Good guys who have a bit too much fun torturing and killing people- but good guys nonetheless.

Although the police don’t appreciate their acts too much and want to put them on death row, Jungkook knows that without BTS there would be a lot more crime in the city. Like,  _ a lot.  _

Take Stray Kids for example.

They are one of the many groups BTS have had to find and put in their place along the way, seeing as they had a nasty habit of stealing and blowing shit up around the more populated areas, sometimes even in the rich parts of Seoul. Jungkook still remembers how hard it was to track them down, there was literally no information about them on the news, other than an article about a group of criminals that were terrorizing the city.

Namjoon had spent weeks piecing together the smallest of clues as to where they could be, he had even used Reaper to track down their scent as far as it went, which lead him to an abandoned part of the city that ended being where they lived if the couches and strung up lights were anything to go by.

The trio had found time out of their busy schedules to drive down there (with an almost unnecessary amount of weapons, I might add) and confront them. When they’d arrived and got out of the car with their signature masks and long black trench coats with their symbol on it, the three immediately came in contact with a teenager no more than sixteen years old and braces who strangely resembled a baby fox. He’d taken in their apparel and when he saw their gang symbol his eyes widened in recognition before he broke out in an awe struck smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_ “Holy shit it’s BTS.” The fox looking boy mumbles and Jungkook resists the urge to smile at his wide eyes and open mouth. _

_ “Hello.” Namjoon rumbles dangerously, immediately making the teen’s eyes snap to him. Jungkook notices how he has to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes and it almost makes him chuckle. “You must be a part of Stray Kids, am I correct.” He receives a silent nod, “Good boy, now why don’t you take me to your leader, hm? I would love to meet him, but- I must advise you not to make any rash decisions. We would hate to have to kill you all.” _

_ “Of course sunbaenim, right this way!” The boy says with a small salute and turns around before leading them into an abandoned warehouse with at least one hundred levels. Jungkook silently marvels at the cylinder-like structure and how cool it is before he is being instructed to get into an elevator illuminated only by a red light. _

__

_ The red haired teen presses the very last level and steps back as the door closes. The silence isn’t uncomfortable or even tense as it’s filled with the fox child humming a song under his breath with a small dance to go with it. Jungkook knows he must look painfully amused by now but he’s not the only one if the smiles behind his two hyung’s masks are anything to go by. _

_ “Say,” the teen looks to Jungkook with an excited expression, “can I ask you a question, sunbaenim?” _

_ Jungkook raises an eyebrow in question before shrugging, “Shoot.” _

_ “Cool. Which member are you? I know there are three, well- I assume there are three, but I’m having a hard time fitting a name to your face; or, half of one I guess. I mean, you look too meticulous to be God, he looks like the type for that one-” he points to Namjoon who feigns hurt before leaning in closer to Jungkook, “and, can I tell you a secret?”  _

_ The black haired maknae grins at the fox teen and nods, he leans down allowing the boy to whisper in his ear, “He’s kinda intimidating, giving me much gang lord vibes, ya’ know? The other one looks like he’s handsome, but he’s fuckin scary too! I mean, you’re probably the scariest, but I think you’re the Death Reaper which means you’re my favorite!” _

_ Jungkook can’t help it, he lets out a full on laugh at that and ruffles the fox’s hair as he steps back, earning him a smile and squeal, “Well, small fox,” he says, voice deep and melodic as he smirks even though no one can see it, “I can’t tell you that, but I should still be your favorite anyways.” _

_ “Yeah, you’re hella sexy, and frankly the only one who has been nice to me, “ he slides his eyes over to Namjoon and Taehyung with pursed lips, who both chuckle in return before turning back to Jungkook, “so you are, and I still think you’re the Reaper anyways.” _

_ “Whatever you say, cute fox.” _

_ “Oh my god, stop.” He giggles and shoos Jungkook as he sways side to side with his hands on his cheeks, “I’m blushing.” _

_ All three men laugh at him, but it’s immediately cut off when the elevator doors open (which earns them an amazed wow from the fox about how in unison they are, Jungkook would be lying if he said he didn’t smile a bit). They all come face to face with an empty circle like space at the bottom of the building and the fox leads them to the middle, lifting an unnoticeable trap door that blends in perfectly with they gray concrete (Jungkook is surprised by the muscles straining under the teen’s shirt...and the fact that he can lift concrete that easily. He had looked a bit frail in the elevator), he smiles and gestures for them to walk down the stairs. _

_ Finally, they make it to what Jungkook assumes is their house. It’s completely furnished and actually quite nice with an entire kitchen, Jungkook notes, and working lights. Deciding not to dwell on how that doesn’t make much sense, he follows the teen into a large room where they see seven people scattered about doing different things. _

_ “Guys!” The fox squeals excitedly, practically bounding in his spot. _

_ “What’s up baby?” One of the guys with a smooth and deep voice questione, not looking up from his phone. None of them do, actually, much to the fox teen’s distress. _

_ “Guys,” he whines cutely, “you’re not paying attention, but, fine, I’ll tell you anyways.Guess who’s here to see you!” _

_ “Who?” _

_ “BTS!” _

_ “Hah, good joke babe.”  _

_ “I’m serious Hyunjinnie! Sunbaenim, say something!” He pouts up and Jungkook and he smirks before ruffling his hair. _

_ “Hello.” _

_ Make no mistake, Jungkook knows his voice is deep and raspy from all the cigarettes he used to smoke before he quit. Taehyung, who has literally the most baritone voice on the planet, has told him that he sounds like Mufasa from Lion King on many occasions. _

_ Everything goes quiet for a few seconds, almost like all the noise was sucked into the room, and all seven males slowly lower their devices to look at the three, tall, intimidating, men in varying degrees of surprise and horror. _

_ “J-Jeongin, baby. Honey. Light of my life.” The guy- Hyunjin, coos fearfully without taking his eyes off of the three behind him, “would you mind telling me how you got into the situation?” _

_ “Well,” Jeongin speaks cheerfully, obviously not reading the tension in the room, “I was coming home from school when I saw them walking towards the warehouse. They stopped me and asked me to take them to Channie hyung-very scarily, I might add.” He glares playfully at Namjoon who chuckles softly. “So, I did and then sunbaenim here,” he grabs Jungkook’s arm and he lets the teen lead him forward until they’re side by side, “was nice to me and called me a cute fox! He’s my favorite! Sunbaenim, I’d like you to meet my hyungs, and the members of Stray Kids! That over there is Changbin-hyung, “he points to a guy with black hair and a sharp chin, then a guy with dirty blond hair and freckles who is laying on his chest, “and his boyfriend Felix-hyung.” _

_ Jungkook does a small wave and they return it with scared smiles. _

_ “Then, you have Hyunjinnie, he’s my boyfriend! Isn’t he handsome?” The fox looks up at Jungkook and the black haired male ruffles his hair, “Sure is, small fox.” _

_ “I know right! Then there’s Seungmin-hyung, Jisung-hyung, and Minho-hyung.” He points to three men, one looks suspiciously like Day 6’s Wonpil, another resembles a really attractive squirrel, and the last is an attractive male with sharp eyes. “Minho-hyung and Jisung-hyung are dating, and Seungmin-hyung is dating Bang Chan-hyung, who is right...there!” _

_ Everybody's attention turns to a male with dark brown hair tattoo above his left eye, he seems to still be in shock as he stares at Jungkook, “You’ve got to be shitting me.” _

_ Namjoon chuckles and stands next to Jungkook, “Unfortunately not. It’s nice to meet you all, I am the leader of BTS. I know you all must be confused as to why we’re here, but, rest assured, we just want to talk.” _

_ “Okay,” Bang Chan stands up and the rest of their group follows except for Jeongin, Jungkook and Taehyung silently rest their hands on the rifles under their coats at the movement, “what do you want?” _

_ “Well, recently, you guys have been going around and blowing up different parts of the city, which is fine and dandy, except for the fact that it interferes with our gang a bit.” _

_ “How so?” _

_ “Hm, I’m glad you asked Bang Chan-ssi. Now, last Wednesday at 11:30 at night, your group blew up a Seoul District bank downtown, am I correct?” _

_ “Y-yes.” _

_ “Right. You see, that establishment belongs to us, and it was quite troublesome to replace it if I’m being completely honest. Obviously, we want to be refurbished for what we spent rebuilding it.” _

_ “That’s fine. We’ll pay you back.” _

_ “Ah,” Namoon tuts softly and relishes in the way Chan gulps, “I don’t think you can, love.” _

_ “How much is it? We’ll get you the money.” It is Seungmin who speaks this time, drawing Namjoons attention and making him grin evilly. _

_ “Is that so? Wouldn’t you even like to know how much it is?” _

_ “Just tell me.” _

_ ‘Well, you fine gentlemen or women, I don’t know your pronouns so please excuse me, are thirty-four million, one hundred sixty-two thousand, two hundred won, in debt. That translates to thirty million U.S. dollars, or forty-two million, five hundred ninety-four thousand Australian dollars. I reckon it would take you all about three lifetimes to pay that off at the pace you're going.” _

_ “Is that right?” Chan grits out, “So, what do you propose we do?” _

_ “Well,” Jungkook grabs the sliding chair across the room for Namjoon to sit on, and he and Taehyung over to stand on either side of him, “I’d like to make you an offer that you literally can’t refuse.” _

_ “Yeah, what is it?” _

_ “We’d like you guys to work under us.” _

_ Namjoon chuckles at the apparent shock on their faces, this obviously isn’t how they thought this would go. Honestly, it’s much more tame. “A-are you serious, mate?!” _

_ Jungkook almost laughs at the man’s words. He’s so shocked that he doesn’t even notice he’s speaking english, it’s hilarious, really. Especially since he has a thick Australian accent. _

_ “Deadly.” Namjoon deadpans before smiling again, “We want you guys to join BigHit, our company, and be our subordinates. Of course, you will be able to continue life as usual, you can even keep plundering and blowing up random places; but,” the leader’s smile turns dangerous, “there is always a chance you’ll destroy another of our establishments. In that event, you will be thrown further into debt. We will not seek any payment from you in the form of money, but you will be expected to show when we need you. Immediately. Failure to do so will result in your death, but- I don’t think that will be a problem. So, what do you say?” _

_ Chan looks to his members, who are watching him expectantly. Right, he’s their leader, it’s his job to make sure they’re safe. He just needs to calm down and think rationally.  _

_ On one hand, they could try and pay off their unpayable debt., which obviously isn't possible. The smug fucker is right, it would take them all their lives or a miracle from the Lord himself to get that money. _

_ On the other hand, they could trust BTS, work under them, and not have to worry about it. He is sure that they’ll accidentally detonate another of their businesses, but it doesn’t matter since they won’t have to pay it back, right?  _

_ Chan sighs, it just doesn’t make sense. There has to be another condition to this that the guy is not telling him. Nobody is that generous, especially not a ruthless gang member. _

_ “Ah, I see.” Namjoon nods and they all look at him, “You must be trying to figure out what the catch is. Well, I’ll tell you. Obviously, nobody will just keep spending their money for little to no repayment, so there are a few more things that you fine people will need to do. To begin, you will all need to enroll in high school or college depending on your age, this way you won’t be suspected if police start investigating.” _

_ “Uh,” the short man with freckles and an amazingly deep voice pipes up, “isn’t it better that we stay unknown to the government? I mean, they don’t even have us in their systems at this point so we could just keep it that way.” _

_ “Good question. You will not be known to the government, just your school. You see,” he gestures for Jungkook to step forward, “my son here happens to be an exceptional hacker. He will keep any information of yours from being sent to the higher ups and be writing fake correspondence letters in return. If that still doesn’t ease your minds, what if I told you that all the teachers are trusted men and women who know of our business and are loyal to BTS?” _

_ “Really!” Jeongin whisper yells at Jungkook and tugs his sleeve, “You guys are so cool!!” _

_ “Thank you, cute fox.”  _

_ “Okay.” Chan nods, “What else?” _

_ “You will be required to meet with us once a month to check in, get to know each other, and eventually build trust between us. This arrangement will not work if there is animosity with the company, we need to be able to count on you guys and you us.” _

_ “I can accept that. Anything else?” _

_ “Ah yes, sons? Do you have anything you want to add?” _

_ Jungkook feels Jeongin tapping his arm frantically and gesturing for him to lean down. When he does, the teen steadies himself on his shoulder, “Sunbaenim,” he whispers, “tell them that you request for us to be able to hang out anytime we want!” _

_ Jungkook smiles and turns to whisper in his ear, “You can call me hyung.” _

_ When he stands back up, he sees Jeongin’s face completely red and it makes him smile wider. “I have one, hyung.” _

_ “Go ahead, son.” _

_ “I want to be able to see my fox whenever I want, as long as he consents. He will be able to choose whether or not to bring someone with him, I am not opposed. I promise to keep him safe when he is with me and anyone he chooses to bring along.” _

_ “Hold on just a minute-” Hyunjin speaks up with a step forward, immediately Taehyung pulls out a pistol and points it at him. _

_ “I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t move, Hyunjin-ssi.” Tae drawls with a bored expression, “It comes off as a bit aggressive, you see.” _

_ “Yeah,” he replies shakily, “got it.” _

_ Taehyung lowers his gun and Hyunjin turns back to Jungkook, “You can’t just take my boyfriend whenever you like” _

_ “I didn’t say I would. He has to agree to see me and is free to say no if he doesn’t want to. Not to mention that he can bring you along if he so chooses.” _

_ “Don’t worry hyungie!” Jeongin grabs Hyunjins hand and kisses him on the cheek, “I’ll be fine! Hyung won’t let anybody hurt me!” _

_ “You know that...how exactly? You literally just met him two hours ago.” _

_ “I know, but I trust him. He doesn’t look like the type to break promises.” _

_ “Dude, you haven’t even seen the bottom half of his face.” _

_ “Ah- details, details, you shouldn’t worry so much. Anyways,” he turns to Jungkook with an ecstatic smile, “I agree!” _

_ “Good.” Namjoon grins and turns back to Bang Chan, “Any questions?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Very well. I’ll be sending my two sons to gather you guys in five months, make sure you remember.” _

_ “Fine.” _

_ “Then we have a deal.” _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~ _

__ Now that Jungkook thinks about it, they’ll be going to get them next Monday to bring them to school. He’d be lying if he said he isn’t excited about seeing his fox again, he’s just so adorable. 

“Kook-ah, you’re distracted. What’re you thinking about?”

Jungkook turns to Taehyung with a small grin, “Nothing. It’s not a big deal.”

“If you say so.”

“Hello gentlemen!” Joonghyun appears at their table with four steaming bowls of food, “Are you ready for our world famous Spicy Bitches??”

“I'm not sure!” The three cheer in unison which makes the handsome waiter laugh.

“Well here we go anyway.”

He sets the bowls in front of them and waits patiently as they pick up their chopsticks and hesitantly take a bite. Their reaction is almost immediate and they all hurry to grab the drinks by their sides.

“Goddamn!” Taehyung yelps as he gulps down his lemonade, “What the fuck did y’all put in there?! Acid??”

“No~” Joonghyun teases through his boisterous laughter, “Oh my god, you guys should see your faces!”

“This has to be a form of abuse in some country.” Jungkook mumbles, earning him two frantic nods and a giggle.

“Well, we aren’t allowed to sell this in Switzerland, so~”

“Lucky bastards.”

“Oh lord, “ Joonghyun giggles one last time and runs his hand through his hair, “”it has been a pleasure serving you all, but my shift is up. Next time you come, be sure to ask for me, okay?”

“Sure, have a good night.” Namjoon waves and continues to nurse his water.

“Bye!” Taehyung calls with a smile and Jungkook gives a small wave.

“See you later.”

__

The trio spend the rest of their time trying to see who can finish the bowl first (Jungkook wins, but not without shedding all the tears in his body and having sore lips.) When they get home, each one retreats to their room, as Jungkook is trying to fall asleep he wonders if his episodes will start back up again.

He prays to the God he doesn’t believe in that they don’t.

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment something, it makes me happy! Have a blessedly gay day loves!!


End file.
